I Like My Jocks Green
by NarcissisticNinny
Summary: Feelings are hard to figure out when you're in high school.


.|.|.

A.N. This is a gift for spiralmarimo over on tumblr. Hope you like it. :D

.|.|.

He was stuck in detention again. Sanji looked to his side to see Zoro fast asleep. Technically, people weren't allowed to sleep during detention. For some reason, Mr. Buggy always ignored Zoro and let him sleep right through it.

It was Zoro's fault he was stuck in detention. They could never go more than ten minutes without breaking into a fight, which meant Sanji had to see Zoro for an hour everyday after school. They were lucky they weren't expelled yet.

Buggy looked up from some circus magazine he had been browsing through. "Alright, detention's over. Get the hell out."

Sanji leaned over, nudging Zoro lightly. He knew if he had kicked him awake Buggy would sentence more hours of detention, which Sanji was not aiming for.

"Huh?" Zoro asked sleepily.

"Detention's over dumbass," he whispered. Buggy also flipped balls whenever he cussed and sentenced him to more detention so he had to make sure he was quiet about it.

Zoro nodded, grabbing his notebook and headed out after Sanji.

They headed to Sanji's locker so he could get his backpack. He always packed it with lunches for everyone and a few love notes to pass out to the wonderful girls. Zoro on the other hand only brought a notebook. It served no purpose because he never took notes; it was just for show. Mostly it was filled with doodles of swords and alcohol bottles.

"You don't have kendo practice today, right?" Sanji asked, putting on his backpack and taking out the books he needed for homework.

Zoro shook his head.

"You can come over if you want. I'll make some food. I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry."

"Fine," Zoro grunted.

They both headed to Sanji's car, where it sat alone in the student's parking lot.

.|.|.

Nami was giving him one of her unimpressed looks again. "So are you guys dating? Or," she paused. "What are you guys doing?"

By 'you guys' she meant him and Zoro. In truth, even he didn't know the answer to her question. They met as a _sort of_ blind date. Robin was the one who introduced them. One day her and her boyfriend Franky had gone to pick him up from his house and they asked if he minded if they picked up a friend.

That friend had been Zoro. Robin had introduced them because she 'saw potential.'

The problem was Sanji hated him.

But on the other hand he wouldn't mind dating him. Which left Sanji feeling really confused.

Sanji shrugged. "I don't know. We hang out, we make out," he muttered, feeling himself blush. Regaining his composure he quickly added, "But he doesn't seem interested in dating so I leave it at that."

"Sanji-kun, why don't you just talk to him?"

Sanji shook his head. "I prefer to be a hook up anyways. I wouldn't feel comfortable being called his boyfriend anyways. That's," Sanji paused, making a face. "Weird."

Nami rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, getting up, grabbing her purse and notebook to leave for her next class. "I'll see you later Sanji-kun."

He made a show of saying goodbye her, forming hearts in his eyes and bidding her a good day. She ignored him, giving him a look that clearly said she didn't buy it. If Sanji was honest with himself he wasn't sure he bought it either.

.|.|.

They sat side by side on the gym bleachers, eating the packed lunch Sanji had made for them. It was after school and all of Zoro's friends had gone home after basketball practice. They both hated school but always stayed after, either because of detention or Zoro's practice, which Sanji stayed after to give him food.

Sanji looked at him as he practically devoured the egg salad sandwiches he made. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did dumbass."

"You know what I mean asshole."

"Fine. What is it?'

"How'd you get that scars on your ankles?"

Zoro raised his eyebrow as he chewed. Even though they had hung out plenty of times, they never really asked anything even remotely personal. Zoro swallowed. "Injury," he answered simply.

Sanji had to bit his tongue. He was hard to talk to at times. "No fucking way."

"It was from a fight."

"With who?"

"Some guy."

Sanji sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You sure give vague answers."

"What do you want from me cook? Why the sudden interest?"

"Can't we talk a little?"

Zoro seemed to relax from his defensive state, his shoulders relaxing. "Ok, fine. It was a few years back. I got mixed up with some dudes that wanted me in their gang, they had my legs bound and when I cut the bonds I kinda cut my ankles in the process," he clarified.

"Sounds fun."

Zoro smirked a little. "I guess."

Sanji smiled. "Is there something you want to know about me?'

"Not really."

Sanji narrowed his eyes. He stepped on Zoro's foot, making him flinch. "Asshole," Sanji muttered.

"Actually, there is one thing I want to know."

"Oh?"

"Why are your eyebrows so freakish?"

Sanji's foot connected with the wooden bleachers when Zoro dodged his attack. It resulted in a huge hole in the seat he had been in. They both packed their things and ran off before anyone noticed the property damage.

.|.|.

His phone started ringing at two o'clock in the morning. He had been asleep, having a dream that included Nami in a bikini and him rubbing suntan lotion on her when Zoro called. He knew it was Zoro even before he answered because he had already given him a special ring tone, Social Distortion's _Sick Boy. _

"Yes moss ball?" he said, for once not in the mood to cuss out the moss ball. After all, it wasn't often he called at that hour and it must have been important.

"Hey, I didn't wake your dad, right?'" Zoro asked.

"I think he's still asleep, if this had woken him up he would have kicked my ass by now," he yawned. "What are you doing calling me at this hour marimo?"

"I'm outside."

He didn't explain any further or elaborate.

"Ok," Sanji said slowly. "Please add more so that can sound less creepy."

He heard a huff on the other end. "I'm out here with Franky and Robin. We're headed to the beach, we thought you would want to come along." Then he added, "We have beer." Sanji could practically _hear _him smiling.

"Um, sure. Hang on, give me a sec," he said, hanging up on him.

He kept his gym shorts that he had been sleeping in on, slipping on a hoodie and putting on his boots. It wasn't like he needed to match. The only people at the beach at two in the morning were drunken homeless people or happy couples too busy snogging to notice he wasn't matching.

Plus, it wasn't like Zoro was going to notice.

.|.|.

Franky drove them to Laguna Beach, parking his car by the coin meters in front of the apartments that surrounded the beach. They got out of his truck, walking down to the sand. Franky was carrying the packs of beer his older brother Iceberg had bought for them. Zoro and Sanji were walking behind them, carrying the other packs of beer while fighting about whether Buggy's red nose was real or not.

They hid behind some of the rocks that blocked the view of the beach just in case a cop were to drive by. They sat in a small circle, Franky and Zoro taking care of the beers right away, chugging down almost half of them in one go. Robin was looking on with amusement, her hand covering her mouth as she giggled lightly. Sanji was not amused by their alcoholic tendencies.

"Come on Sanji! Drink up!" Franky said.

Sanji took a sip from his beer. "I did. Now fuck off."

"Touchy," Franky grinned.

Next to him, Zoro nudged him. "Can't handle your alcohol shit cook?"

Sanji frowned. "I can."

Zoro leaned forward, clicking his beer bottle to Sanji's. "Alright, cheers."

He cocked his head back, beginning to chug his beer. Sanji did the same. Regrettably, he got pretty buzzed from that. Everything became a little blurry after that. At some point Franky and Robin had gone off on their own, climbing some of the surrounding rocks and moving to a part of the beach where they couldn't see them anymore.

Sanji hiccupped. He didn't trust himself to move from his spot, fearing he would get dizzy. Zoro on the other hand kept opening bottle after bottle, not in the least bit bothered that he was drinking alone. Most people felt embarrassed but not him.

"Are you tipsy yet?"

Sanji grinned despite himself. "Can you tell?"

Zoro nodded.

He sighed, resting his head on Zoro's shoulder. "How can you drink this much? I'm already tipsy."

Zoro laughed. "Loser."

Sanji didn't rise to the bait. He fished for something in his pockets. "Ah, damn. I thought I brought my cigarettes."

"You shouldn't smoke."

"Fuck off."

"Just saying."

"You shouldn't drink."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Exactly."

"Touché."

Sanji grinned. He turned his head a little, at an angel where he was able to look into Zoro's eyes. The other looked down at him, watching his face intently. Sanji broke the trance they seemed to be in, moving to kiss Zoro.

Zoro titled his head to be able to kiss him deeply, his hands already moving to Sanji's sides. Sanji's head was spinning, from both the alcohol and from the kiss.

He pulled back form the kiss, watching Zoro's eyes as they flickered with disappointment but he made no move to force him into anything. It was when Sanji rearranged himself so his legs were on either side of Zoro's torso, facing him; that Zoro grinned. Sanji smirked, kissing him again.

Eventually, they ended up with Zoro on top of Sanji, kissing heatedly. They both froze when they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up, seeing that Franky and Robin were back.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but we should get going. We have class tomorrow anyways."

Sanji and Zoro untangled their limbs, silently picking up the beer bottles, a blush on their faces.

.|.|.

On the car ride back home, Sanji had his head resting on Zoro's shoulder, still a little tipsy from the drinking. The car ride was quiet, Robin and Franky occasionally stealing glances at each other.

Sanji was sure Franky and Robin were dying to say something to them, tease them maybe, but was glad they remained quiet.

In the backseat Sanji held onto Zoro's hand. Their hands were squeezed between their thighs, their sides pressed close to another, and through the numbness he felt, Sanji knew it was a good thing. He enjoyed the contact, that sweet gesture of Zoro's thumb slightly rubbing circles on his hand as they held onto each other.

Franky drove him to his house first. He stumbled out of the car, waving goodbye as they drove off. It took him a good minute to get the key in the lock but he finally did get inside. He went upstairs and took off his boots, falling into bed with a smile on his face.

.|.|.

During the school morning announcements the principle ranted and raved about the punks who destroyed the school bleachers. He said there were cameras catching the culprits and if they turned themselves in they would get less in trouble.

Sanji had to hold back a snort because it wasn't fucking true. If it were, him and Zoro would have been caught all those other times they had nearly demolished the school.

As the day went on there was something that was bugging Sanji. He didn't have classes with Zoro, so he didn't see him then, but Zoro hadn't met him for lunch. Sanji had tried calling his cell, but it went to voice mail. It was Friday, _Friday night_, and he wanted to go out somewhere with him so they could make out again. He really enjoyed making out in his car…

He stopped his thoughts because otherwise he would get a nosebleed.

The day went on and he finally saw Zoro afterschool.

"Hey, do you have plans for tonight?" he asked, leaning against the lockers. "I was wondering if you-"

"Can't." Zoro cut him off, shoving his useless notebook in his locker before storming off.

Sanji never felt so pissed or embarrassed in his life.

He went from feeling that he had he done something wrong to upset Zoro and feeling embarrassed about it to wanting to chase after him and kick his retarded head in.

.|.|.

The music was loud, and Chopper was passed out on the couch where Luffy and Nami were making out. Which was weird, Luffy was like six or something, what was he doing with Nami? He had expected her to have better taste but apparently she went for the Luffy type.

Dejected, he leaned against the wall. Sweet Vivi-chan had invited him to a party after she found him kicking a dent in Zoro's locker.

Franky was trying to get him to play beer pong but he refused. He sucked at the game and he didn't want to get drunk so fast anyways. He wanted to dance sober at least once during the night. Maybe even flirt a bit, but he preferred to be an annoying sober flirt than an annoying flirting drunk.

Eventually Franky got off his back when Ace played with him. After watching them play a few rounds he got bored and wandered into the kitchen, ready to get something for Nami who had asked for some chasers when she popped open a bottle of vodka.

He was shocked to see Zoro there.

Zoro was sitting in the kitchen, taking down a row of tequila shots, one after the other. He finished ten and Johnny, one of his kendo buddies, had an arm around him, cheering him on.

When he finished he smiled at the crowd that had gathered around him. Then Yosaku handed him an entire bottle of Rum and he took that down in thirteen seconds flat.

Sanji's eyes almost bulged out.

Zoro saw him, then stopped drinking. "Hey," he said.

.|.|.

They sat outside, sitting on Vivi's porch, staying quiet. Sanji's cigarette was burning down to the filter. He actually burnt his finger, he hadn't even noticed. "Why did you say you were busy?" he asked.

"I was a little shy about seeing you again."

"You? _Shy_?" he snorted. "Give me a break asshole."

"Ok, I was confused. I mean; I held your hand. We both kind of silently decided not to do anything beyond hook up. Holding hands is defiantly a couple thing."

Sanji sighed, reaching into his jeans to pull out his pack. This conversation defiantly required another cigarette. "We never decided anything. You thought I didn't want anything beyond a hook up."

"Wait, you want something more?" Sanji sighed, then nodded, his eyes avoiding Zoro's stare. "Doesn't matter. You don't have to do anything moss ball. It was just wishful thinking."

That's when Zoro burst into laughter.

"What's so funny asshole?" he barked.

"Nothing. I mean everything. I thought you would never date me, because you always hit on Nami and Robin. That's why I never asked you out."

"Are you serious?" Sanji asked.

Zoro grinned, nodding. "I'm not a hook up kind of guy, but I liked you so I never said anything."

Sanji broke into a grin. He took a drag, punching Zoro's arm. "Idiot."

"Moron," Zoro said as he reached out and held his hand.

Sanji leaned his head on Zoro's shoulder. "Algae brain."

"Curly brow."

"Hey, moss ball," he said, moving to his ear. "I drove my car here. Wanna mess around in the backseat?"

"Where's your car?" he asked, looking around.

Sanji grinned, taking his hand and leading the way. "Don't get lost."

"Fuck you."

"In a minute," he winked.

.|.|.

Sanji almost had a heart attack when Zoro grabbed his arm just as he stepped out of his car in the parking lot of their school. "Holy shit! Are you stalking me or something?'

"Shut it cook," he huffed, looking around. "Glad I caught you. Let me borrow your phone."

Sanji frowned. He felt like he was the star of a really bad teen show. "Here," he said, giving him his cell. "What are you doing?

Zoro hushed him, furrowing his brows when he called some number. Sanji heard a female voice answer on the other end.

"Hello?" Zoro asked. "This is Zeff Blackleg speaking," he said in a deeper voice than usual. Sanji's eyes almost bulged out. "Yes, I called to say my son, Sanji is sick. The little eggplant won't be able to go to school until next week I'm afraid," he said, throwing a look at Sanji when he kicked him for saying 'eggplant.'

"Very contagious," he added. "He looks pretty disgusting to be honest."

Sanji groaned. He could just imagine the poor attendance lady's face. "Ok, thank you," Zoro said, hanging up.

Zoro handed the phone back. "You don't have to go to school for a week shit cook."

"That's great, but why did you do that?"

"I had a family emergency and I won't be able to go to school for a week either," Zoro said, rather proudly.

"I suppose you have a plan?"

Zoro grinned. "I thought I should take you out on a date."

"Asshole, you're assuming I would say yes and I haven't even answered yet."

"Whatever shit cook, let's go before someone sees us." He said, getting in Sanji's car without asking.

"Moron," Sanji huffed. He got in the car, driving out of the school before the guards noticed. "Where are you taking me on our first date?"

"Let's get breakfast, I'm starving. Then we can go see that shitty romantic comedy you wanted to see."

"Oi. It's not shitty asshole," he grumbled. "And you're not going to fall asleep in the theater are you?"

Zoro shrugged. "Depends. Maybe you can do something to keep me awake," he said with a grin.

Sanji blushed, looking straight at the road again. "Shitty moss ball."

.|.|.

FIN

A.N. They ditched school and lived happily ever after.


End file.
